The Broken Wings of an Angel
by lyuw
Summary: Jonathan comes back for Clary. Is it up to Jace to come and save her? Or is it up to her own to fend off this demon. What happens when the demon finally breaks the angel? Will Clary ever be the same again? Will the broken wings of an angel heal... Disclaimer: All rights except the plot belongs to Cassandra Clare. Rated M for violence and incest.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

Chapter 1: Reunion

Clary POV

Walking down the allies of New York City, she saw the sun setting against the horizon and the blood red stains it shot up towards the sky. Flipping open her cell, she decided to text Jace that she'd be a bit late as she was going to do some grocery shopping. After all, she and Jace decided to move out of the Institute and into their own house the minute they turned 18. Of course Maryse was sad to let them leave and Jocelyn had her doubts about Jace, but Clary managed to assure both of them that everything'd be alright. She was just about to send her text message, when she bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

Hurriedly, she bends down and picks up her cell. She was just straightening her clothes while trying to apologise to the person she ran into, when her face turns dead white. Blood seemed to have drained from her body, and she froze in motion, as she saw that all too familiar smile slither across the man's face. Unable to move as fear struck into her heart, she felt the figure leaning in. She felt the man's fingers wrap around her waist, and bending down towards her ear, he whispered, "I've missed you, sweet sister".

Clary snapped back into reality, and turned instantly trying to bolt back to the institute. But her attempts were futile, for the man's iron grip on her waist would not budge. "Jonathan", she hissed, "let go of me".

She heard a low chuckle, and he replies, "And lose my sweet sister again? Not in a million years."

Clary suddenly flung her other arm towards Jonathan's face, but he was too quick for her. In a split of a second, he backhanded her and had Clary's back glued to his chest. "Still the fiery girl I see. Let's see how long it takes before I break _you…"_

"Go to hell." Clary screams, thrashing around in his iron grip.

"Yes, but first I must show you what hell is Clarissa".

With that, she felt something cover up against her face. She tried fighting it off, but soon felt a lightness in her head. Everything was going blurry, the sun finally setting below the skyline leaving her in complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

Chapter 2: Pain

 _…If you wanted me to take my shirt off, you should've just asked… Jace… I love you… Jace Wayland— Herondale— Lightwood—I don't care. I love you and I will always love you…._

Clary woke up with beads of sweat hanging from her pale face. She glanced quickly but saw nothing but dim shadows around her. Inspecting herself, she relaxed a bit when she saw her clothes were still intact. She rolled over on the bed, (if one could even call the thin sheets laid on the jagged ground a bed) and felt the wall beside her. It was all stones. She was in a cell. Navigating around the cell, she suddenly realised, to her horror, that hanging from the other side of the wall were every sorts of torture devices. Whips with leather or silver handles, daggers, iron brands, and many more the Clary did not recognise or even wanted to know. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she imagined Jonathan doing these things to her. Surely he wouldn't. She's still his sister. But then she was never sure of her brother's extremities.

Just as she was wrapped in her own thoughts, the door swung open with a sudden force. Standing by the doorway was a figure dressed in black, its dark silhouette leaning against the door frame. "Well, well, what do we have here." He almost said it in a humorous tone. "Little Clary ready to stand by her brother's side?"

Hearing his words, Clary's wrath returned. She lunged towards him, hoping to get hold of his steele. She plunged her knees forward, trying to get her brother in between her legs, but Jonathan's grabbed her by the hair almost in an instant. She screamed and thrashed but his grip on her crimson curls only hardened. "Still the spitfire now. I'll see long I can have you scream. In more ways than one." He smirked at his remark but Clary gasped in horror. Surely Jonathan wouldn't go THAT far. She's his sister for god's sake.

Jonathan, wasting no time, kicked the door shut while dragging Clary to the middle of the room. For a minute, Jonathan let go of Clary's hair to inspect the torture devices he would later use. And in that minute, Clary scrambled to her knees and hurried to a corner of the wall. Hugging her head to her knees, she tried blocking out the pain that was about to come. She tried thinking of Jace. Would he start to realise that she's missing? Would he be looking for her? But her thoughts were quickly interrupted when she heard the familiar smirk.

"Now now, I see that my sister likes to put up a good chase. Not that I won't enjoy it, but don't you want to make your sweet brother's life a bit easier?" Jonathan asked almost innocently, his ivory hair shining in the midst of darkness.

Clary felt the dark shadow coming towards her, but she only hugged her knees tighter. A hand came down and grabbed her by the wrist. Hauling her to stand, he dragged her to the centre of the room. There shackles appeared as they were instantly attached to Clary's wrists. Jonathan then attached another chain to her wrists, so that as he pulled, Clary's hands were up above her head. She dangled from the ceiling, her feet barely touching the ground. Jonathan's hands trimmed from her navel up to her face, using his hands to place a lock of her red curl behind her ear. Clary repulsed at his actions, cringing away at his touch.

"I don't want to scar up your beautiful body, Clarissa, but I have to teach you a lesson." Jonathan signed, "After all, children must be taught to accept their places."

Clary saw him go to the wall and pick up a leather whip. She decided that no matter how much Jonathan hurt her, she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of doing so. But fear was running through her, and her body trembled all over from it. She heard him uncoil the whip, and swung it in the air, testing it. Shutting her eyes, she feels Jonathan bringing the whip down towards her back.


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

Chapter 3: Sacrifice

The first lash came down. Like a gunshot, the crack echoed through the whole room. Feeling the shadow move behind her, she saw with the corner of her eyes as Jonathan swung it over his shoulders and snapped it forward again in one swift motion. White hot pain seared up through her body, clouding her vision as the tears formed in her eyes. She had to bit her lips to stop herself from screaming. Jonathan brings down the whip again, her back arching away as she feels the blood gushing from the wounds. The pain is overwhelming, and as he swung it the forth time, Clary couldn't help but scream out in pain. With each new lash Jonathan delivers, it dragged a new scream from her. She screams out into the darkness, biting her lips so hard as an attempt to muffle the screams that she tastes blood. She knew now that her clothes were shredded into pieces, the floor covered in a pool of her own blood.

"Jonathan, stop it!" Clary screamed as she tried arching her back away from the whip.

"Have you learnt your lesson Clarissa? Are you willing to accept your place and stand by your kind brother? After all, we were meant to rule the world together." Jonathan said humorously as he stared at his sister.

That brought Clary back to reality. She was determined. The world would be better off loosing one girl rather than having a heartless monster ruling. Her family would miss her… But surely they would understand the sacrifices that she made.

"Never." With incredible strength, Clary mustered out that one word. Her eyes still showed the defiance and stubbornness, as she drew a triumphant smile with her bloodied lips. She could sense the growing anger in Jonathan, but that could only have meant that he was loosing control. Little did she know how far more was this demon willing to go.

"Very well." whispered Jonathan, and with that, he brought down the whip once again. Again and again. Each time striking a new piece of skin as to keeping the pain fresh. Clary's eyes could barely open now. Her back feels numb from the pain, and with each new lash, Clary wished to herself, " _just kill me now."_ She even stopped screaming, as she no longer had the energy to. The pain was so much that it started ringing in her ears, to sound of the whip still cracking through the room. Weak from blood loss, she closes her eyes. The angels seemed to have taken pity on her, for at the sound of the next lash, she drifted into a blissful escape.


	4. Chapter 4: Mine

Author's note: Hi guys, again, post any comments you have. Sorry for the late update.

Warning: Contains offensive terms and incest. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Chapter 4: Mine

 _We can dance Clary… you and I. Together. Wouldn't that be nice? Jace smiled at her sweetly. It was her golden angel. She could never get tired of his smile. Looking dreamingly into his eyes, Clary was brought back to life as Jace called for her. 'Clary… Clary… Wake up. Clary…'_

Clary woke all of a sudden. Her eyes fluttered open and adjusting to the dim light of the room, she saw that she was no longer chained to the wall. Instead, she found herself in another cell. The same built up as her old one, but empty of those torture weapons. Then it came back to her. Jonathan had whipped her. Tortured her until she became unconscious. But Clary smiled to herself satisfactorily, as she did not give in to his torture. She glanced about, and found that she was lying on a bed. Her arms were tied above her head and into the bed posts, her ankles in a similar fashion. This gave Clary little movement as she tried inspecting her wounds. Jonathan had the decency to wrap them in bandages (for he probably thought that she'd die if he didn't do so). Her clothes, or rather what was left remaining from the whipping, were stained with blood now turning into a darker shade of brown. ' _At least he's not here to bother me right now.'_ Clary thought as this brought her a little comfort.

Then, she heard it. Footsteps treading down a hallway. Someone whistling a tune nonchalantly. He was back. Clary shut her eyes, hoping that as Jonathan saw that she was still asleep, he would leave her alone. She heard the door bang open, and felt the shadow nearing her bed. Squeezing her eyes shut, she felt the edge of her bed sunk.

"Clarissa, I know you're awake".

' _No use hiding now.'_ Clary thought. Slowly, she opened here emerald green eyes, staring into those blackened pupils. She gasped in terror s Jonathan pulled his mouth into an evil grin.

"Leave me alone". Clary whispered, turning her head away from those monstrous eyes. They were eying her lustfully, almost filled with need and desire. "Please, Jonathan, let me go."

"Morgensterns don't beg, sweet sister. We command." Jonathan replied. "Soon when I have that pretty blonde boy of yours, you would realise that it is my side you'd rather be on. Not with some pathetic boy who'd shed tears for dead animals."

Clary's face turned instantly marble white. Jace? No. She could not let him take Jace. She could not bear the thought of Jace going through as she once had. Jonathan's hand suddenly touched her face as a single tear trickled down from the corner of her eye, as if wiping it away. Repulsed, Clary could only turn her head, as her arms were held secure with the chains above. Moving his hands down, he trailed to where her shirt was covering her chest, and lingered there a while.

"Get away from me, you sick bastard." Cried Clary.

Leaning in, Jonathan only whispered in her ears, "Oh the things I could give you, love, all you have to do is cooperate."

Again, with the little strength she had, Clary whispered back, "Never."

"I guess I'll have to tame that fire out of you tonight, Clarissa. But what a pity. I do like that stubborn nature of yours."

At this, Clary thrashed around in her bed. But Jonathan place an iron grip on her hips, and held her legs with the other hand. "You are so fucking sexy squirming around, sister mine. So beautiful and all mine to take."

With this, Jonathan started trailing down to the button of her jeans. It was her brother, for Gods sake! "Please," Clary now screamed. "Please don't do this!"

Smirking, Jonathan was now sliding her jeans down her legs. "What did I say about begging, sister? I'm sure I'd be more delightful to hear you beg for something else."

He cut her jeans and ripped them apart, and pulling out the knife from his pockets, he commenced to cutting her shirt open. It wasn't before long that Clary was only in her bra and her panties. She felt exposed and vulnerable, and clamped her eyes shut trying to think of Jace as there was nothing she could do to stop this. A sob escaped her lips as she felt Jonathan cutting open her bra, now leaving her completely topless. He didn't seem to notice or care, as Clary was now softly sobbing.

"PLEASE." Clary implored. "Please don't do this Jonathan! You don't have to!"

"Your'e right, Clarissa, I don't have to. I want to." With this, she saw his eyes lustfully staring at her naked form. There was nothing to stop him. Suddenly, he yanked down her underwear, now leaving her completely naked. "We could do this willingly, Clarissa. It wouldn't have to hurt at all."

But with this, Clary spat in his face. Eyes glaring daggers Clary showed full of defiance.

Jonathan, however, only laughed at this, and remarked, "The hard way it is."

Quickly, Jonathan stripped of his own clothes, stepping out of his boxers in an instant. Clary shut her eyes close as the thought of that monstrous thing in her would surely tear her to pieces. Pinning himself on top of her, he forced his lips down to hers. But Clary squeezed her mouth shut, denying him access. He reached down, and pinching her nipples, elicited a small yelp from Clary, which enabled him to force his tongue down into her throat. With his other hand, he skilfully slipped his fingers into her opening. Clary let out another sob, but that only encouraged Jonathan more as he slid another finger in.

"I see that blonde boy of yours must be tiny then." Jonathan asked with a laugh on his face. "You're so fucking tight."

Shying away, Clary answered, "I would not have known."

"Fuck Clary you're a virgin?" With this, Jonathan showed her the biggest smile yet. "Oh sweet sister, I'm your first. I mark you tonight. You will always be mine."

With that, Clary suddenly felt the hardness lining up with her opening. She clamped her eyes shut once again, shutting away from the pain about to come. "Remember,", Jonathan whispered to her ears, "That you have, and always will be, mine."

Without a warning, Jonathan thrust himself into her. Clary cried out in pain, but Jonathan only kept going until he was all the way inside her. Oh how her pussy seemed to be made for his cock he thought to himself. She was so tight and warm. He let out a moan as Clary let out another scream, and taking himself out a bit, he quickly jammed back in.

Nothing had felt like this before. The pain was worse than the whipping.

"Open your eyes Clarissa. I'm going to come inside you and I want you to look at me". Clary only squeezed her eyes tighter, trying the keep any shreds of dignity left. But Jonathan pinched her nipples so hard that Clary's eyes fluttered open. Thrusting in a few more times, she felt him came. His orgasm hit her so hard as his juices filled her hole. Breathing heavily and unloading himself into her, Jonathan stared at her beautiful sister. Not taking himself out, he laid his head on her chest.

"Mine. Now you are forever mine." Jonathan said into her years.

Clary's thighs hurt. Her arms hurt. Her chest hurts. Everything hurts. In the end, with the monstrous shaft still buried inside her, Clary passed out, unable to deal with the pain and humiliation any longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shattered

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the late update, I promise I would write whenever I can with the upcoming chapters.

When Clary woke up, to her disgust, Jonathan had fallen asleep on top of her, with his monstrous shaft still buried deep within her. She wiggled around, but her bonds held her still. It took all the courage she had left to not cry out in desperation; for crying showed weakness and she was determined to keep the shreds of dignity she had left. Even if Jonathan claimed her body, her mind would remain lucid. That was a promise she made to herself. She would never give in, no matter how Jonathan tortured her or how badly damaged she was. Jace, Isabel, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Luke, her mom… the list of people that she would let down if Clary gave in. She knew of her gift, and if that was surrendered to Jonathan, the world would be completely at his mercy. That list encouraged Clary a bit more.

Suddenly, Jonathan woke with a stir. He reached a hand up to toy with Clary's nipple, and with still dream-clouded eyes, he said, "good morning, sister mine".

This only made Clary struggle more under his weight. Suddenly, Jonathan pulled out with a pop. It was all Clary could do not to cry out in sheer surprise. She felt suddenly empty, and that emptiness seemed to echo the feeling in her heart. Clary was afraid. Terrified down to her very soul. But she would not let Jonathan see that.

"Have we learnt our lesson, Clarissa?" Asked Jonathan with a smirk across his face. "Not that I wouldn't enjoy another session, I do have a world to rule over. So, sister mine, have you thought of my proposal, or must we waste another day with these awfully needless sessions."

Truth to be told, Clary didn't hear much of what Jonathan had to say. All she heard was something about a "world" and "rule", and that alone had strengthened her resolve. No. She would not give in. Jace would come. Surely they would be looking frantically for her by now. But Clary was pulled out of her little world as Jonathan suddenly pinched her clit, eliciting a high pitched cry from Clary.

"I asked you a question. And I demand an answer." His tone deadly serious.

"No."

There was a deafening silence in the room. Two pairs of eyes stared intently into each other; the emerald one in defiance and the obsidian one in anger. Finally after what felt like eternity, Jonathan whispered.

"No? Then you haven't felt enough pain yet."

With that said, Jonathan undid the binds, and grabbed Clary by her red locks. He dragged her out of the room, and to her horror, they returned to the torture chamber. He slammed her forcefully onto a table, and strapped her limbs to the monstrous piece of metal.

"Perhaps we should try something different today?" Asked Jonathan as he strolled through the wall of devices. "Maybe daggers. They have always been my favourite. They bring out screams from people never heard before". As he said this, he picked a shiny silver dagger, with red rubies mirroring the colour of blood embroidered on its handle. He turned around to Clary, only to see her trembling in fear. He walked over to Clary, and hissed into her ears.

"We can stop this, Clarissa, if only…"

But he was cut mid sentence as Clary suddenly turned to face him, and spit squarely onto his nose. "Go to hell".

Jonathan, surprisingly, didn't even seem to be angered by this action. Instead, he smiled. That cloyingly sweet smile that Clary knew nothing would come good after that.

"It looks like your spirit is not yet broken… Even if your body is. No matter, I would have it broken. Until it shatters on the ground in a million pieces like a diamond beyond repair." With that, Jonathan took the dagger, and dipped it just above Clary's left arm. A thin line of blood appeared, yet as Jonathan trailed down her arm, he cut deeper and deeper. Clary gasped in a lungful of air, as she saw the dagger now trailing down to her wrist. She closed her eyes, a single tear escaping. And yet she did not scream.

"Now, you don't want me to do that again, do you, Clary?" Clary refused to answer. "Oh no, Clary, I want you to keep your eyes open. I want you to see me torture you." With that, Jonathan drew out the dagger, and sadistically, he licked the blade coated with blood. Two fingers suddenly went up to Clary's eyelids, as she was now forced to see Jonathan hold the dagger just above her shoulder. Clary's eyes shook in fear as the knife cut through the chilling air and burrowed deep into her shoulder blade.

This time, Clary could not help but scream. A bloodcurdling scream was emitted, the pain all to much to bear. Breathing became difficult, the screams caught in her throat. Gasping, Clary rasped, "why don't you just kill me?"

"And rule over this world myself? No, sweet sister, I want you by my side." Jonathan's grip on her eyelashes hardened. "Now, have you changed your mind?"

Clary mustered up what courage she had left. "You will never break me."

Then suddenly, Jonathan let go. Clary closed her eyes in relief, thinking that even Jonathan could get tired. But how wrong she was. In a minute, Jonathan was by her right side. Yet instead of a dagger in his left hand, it was now replaced with a steel. She watched as Jonathan hover over her bruised body, that malicious smile still lingering over his face.

"You know, Clary, you aren't the only one to come up with runes. I myself have came up with a few of my own inventions. And truth be told, I've never tried it on anyone."

Clary gasped in horror, as she realised what was about to happen. An untested rune, not to mention a dark rune, was to be tested on her already broken body. But her respite was short lived. Just as she closed her eyes again, she could feel the cold sting of the steel on her right shoulder blade, where a strengthening rune is now fading into grey. Jonathan drew expertly, and when he was done, he sadistically kissed his creation.

Clary turned her head to see what Jonathan drew, but before she could recognise anything, hot binding pain took ahold of her.

All Clary knew was pain. The cutting and the whipping and even the rape was nothing compared to this. Arching her back from the table, screaming was her only release. Tears splattered uncontrollably down her cheeks, her fingernails bleeding from scratching the table. Twitching and shrieking, Clary tried curling into a small ball. Yet the binds would not allow.

"Ready to give in, Clarissa?" Jonathan said louder than the screams. Yet when he heard no answer, he pressed his steel into the rune.

This time, Clary lost all control. Tears now trickled down to her shoulder, mingling with the blood. More screaming, screaming until Clary felt blood gushing up her throat. The agony reached a point that Clary stared begging. "PLEASE! Stop… I'm begging you to stop! Please Jonathan, stop…"

But Jonathan had no mercy. "One can only handle so much pain before they break. And that is precisely what I intend to do to you." With that, he only pressed his steel deeper into her shoulder.

Clary was now past consciousness. Somewhere in a tiny corner of her mind, Jace still appeared. She saw her angel, ever beautiful, smiling down at her. Yet the pain did not allow Clary to see Jace for long. Another blood chilling scream forced its way past her bleeding lips, and within seconds, Clary passed out on that metal table.

*Author's note: Once again sorry for such a late update. I had to catch up with some school work. Also apologies for Clary passing out every chapter. Promise next chapter we will see Jace coming to rescue. Again thanks for the support.


	6. Chapter 6: Hope

Author's Note: As for the previous chapters, I have given out warning as to the graphic scenes of violence and torture. So beware. But I promise there will be no more torture or harm for Clary. It will be a turn of events, as Sebastian/Jonathan pays for what he has done. I've taken advice from the reviews, and have taken them quite seriously. So, it will turn out for the better and not so dark from this point forward. And also, I will try and update as frequently as I can. No guarantees. Thanks.

Chapter 6: Hope

Jace's POV

"It's been three days Jace, where could she possibly be?" Isabel asked for the fifth time in the hour. "Where could he have possible hid her?"

Jace did not answer. Instead he paced around the room, whacking his brain for places that Jonathan could possibly hold Clary captive. Clary has been gone for almost three days, and who knows what that monster could be doing to her right now. He never should have sent her out to 'get some air'; as he thought that she was tired of all the training. He should have stayed with her, like he so sweetly promised. Now he was safe, and she was probably suffering in the worst ways imaginable.

"…look for places… your father…location rune…Jace?" Alec suddenly appeared in front of his face. "Did you hear anything I had to say?"

"Alec suggested that we use a location rune. I've been trying that for the past two days. But his wards were strong and I did not have anything that belonged to Clary." Magnus said. "It would be hard, but the wards take up energy to be put up. It weakens him to hide himself, so I can try today."

Jace had no reply. In fact, he hadn't said much of anything since Clary was captured. He felt empty, his stomach churning away at even the mere mention of food. How could he eat while Clary starved and cried and prayed that he would come and save her? Where did his conscience lie?

"We do need something from Clary though. A lock of hair or a drop of blood would usually do best. But in this case, something that carried her scent would do too." Magnus said. "Jace. We will find Clary. And when we do, we WILL make that bastard suffer a hundred times more than she did. But for now, you MUST help me find her."

At the mention of having Sebastian pay, Jace suddenly lit up. He tried to remember, of what belonged to Clary that might be of use. Suddenly Jace fumbled through his pockets.

"Here, take this. It fell out of her pockets when we were last training." Jace mumbled feebly as he took out the witchlight stone. "It was my first gift to her. She always carried it around."

"Yes, this would work." Said Magnus. With that, Magnus put the stone on a piece of parchment, and started mumbling some enchantment. It was a form of an ancient language, and the whole room suddenly fell dark and damp with the voice. Jace saw that on that parchment, blood started trailing from the stone, and curved its way on the surface as if a stream of river. Suddenly the trail came to a halt. A black, spidery handwriting appeared at the upper right corner of the parchment; and as the group leaned in they saw two words: " _Maxville Mansion"._

When Jace saw this, he gasped out loud. "I should have known…" he exclaimed weakly. "It was one of Valentine's mansion. I used to go there for training sometimes. It has ancient wards set up around it. Probably the reason why it was so hard to locate."

"Ok now we know where she is, all we need to do is devise a plan." Isabel said hopefully. "We need to get Clary out of that hell hole first, then the revenge on that bastard."

"No we need to go now." Jace said with exasperation. "Sebastian never stays at one place for long. If there was one thing that we both learnt from Valentine, it was to never give your enemy a chance of finding you. He'll move Clary to another mansion and then we'll all be back to square one. I say we go now."

"I agree with Jace." Said Alec, "If there is one person who is most familiar with Valentine's and Sebastian's methods, its Jace. We can always fight our way in."

Magnus nodded in agreement. "If reason fails, try force. Although I doubt there will be much room left for negotiation with the devil."

Seeing it was three against one, Isabel agreed as well. "Yes you guys have a point. Saving Clary is number one priority. Equip ourselves and we'll meet here in ten minutes."

With mutual agreement, the group set off to grab their gears. Jace's heart was pounding furiously, as he thought of the ways to punish Sebastian when he got his hands on him. That bastard would be like a worm writhing under his hands; suffering ten times, no, a hundred times worse than what he put Clary through. As thoughts of revenge filled his mind, he was suddenly so energetic. Days of an indifferent attitude due to grief and despair left him weak and lethargic. Yet now he was practically racing through his room grabbing all the daggers, seraph blades, and even a bow that he barely touched. Racing out of his room, he saw that the rest of the group was already waiting for him, with Magnus just finishing a portal. Everyone was armed from head to toe, Isabel with her whip shimmering as it coiled around her wrist.

"Jump through when you're ready. When we get there, no doubt the wards will alert Sebastian of our arrival. So be quick everyone." On that last tone, Magnus stepped through the portal, and was gone. Followed by Alec and Isabel, Jace was the last to close the portal. In a fraction of second, they landed in front of a red-brick mansion. It was so old that the doors seemed to have rusted and the windows seemed to have been made a permanent home for spiders and other insects.

"The basement." Jace whispered. "That's where all the cells are."

With that, Jace started drawing a rune on the door, which swayed open at his last touch. They treaded across the hall, yet they were fast for time was against them. Following Jace, who with his left hand held his seraph blade, and his right hand the witchlight, everyone showed a face of determination. They were save Clary no matter the cost. Even if they died for her.

It seemed like hours when they finally reached down the stairs, and everyone except Jace inhaled deeply as they saw the hall full of cells. Then they heard it. A loud, blood curling scream. The group raced down the hall, and bursting through the door where the noise was emitted, a sight so terrible met their eyes that they froze for a whole five seconds.

He saw her. Finally. It was Clary. Yet it was not Clary. She laid there on the table, motionless, with but an overlarge t-shirt covering her. Sebastian, taking in the scene of four people by his door, could only smile sadistcially as he licked his dagger which was coated with blood.

"Well well, what do we have here." Sebastian said triumphantly. "The saviour of the day. I wonder if it's too late. Little Clary might be, how shall I say, beaten up already."

With that, rage filled Jace like never before. Seeing Clary before him could only bring to him how much Clary suffered. He wished that he was the one lying there, taking the pain instead of her. He would die for her, if only she could ever be the same. He'd ask for no more.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Jace roared, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!"

"Not nearly enough," said Sebastian with a wry amusement. "But I will say with a bit more pushing, she will be beyond saving."

"You will pay dearly, and when we have you at our hands, you would BEG for mercy at my feet. Wishing that you have never been born. You would pay in every way possible for what you have done, and even after that, death would be too easy for you." Jace exclaimed dangerously. "Now, give me Clary, and you might just suffer a bit less. Fight, I will tear up your face so that sick smile will never appear again."

"You have the heart of an angel, brother." Sebastian exclaimed, "You'd never have the heart to do what I have done to Clary. Or should I say, you're afraid…."

Jace advanced a few steps, his eyes shining daggers. But Sebastian did not falter. Instead, he advanced too. Now the two boys were only inches apart from each other, each face showing more hatred than the other.

"I can. And I will. Don't forget, Sebastian, we were raised by the same man." Jace spat those words out vehemently.

Suddenly, Jace let out a cry of pain. Sebastian stabbed his dagger into Jace's left abdomen. Bending over in pain, Alec launched over with his white seraph blade.

"Quick, Magnus! Draw a portal. I got Clary. NOW!" Isabel almost screamed as she stepped closer to where Clary lay. She didn't even have restraints on, seeing how beaten and pale she was, Clary most likely did not even have the energy to resist. As Magnus drew out his steele, Alec and Jace were still duelling Sebastian.

"Go help your brothers," Magnus exclaimed, "I got Clary." With a nod, Isabel unleashed her whip. It lashed out with a spark of electricity, and it suddenly coiled around Sebastian's neck. This gave Alec and Jace a chance to stab Sebastian in the leg, so now he doubled over clutching his bleeding right leg.

"You feel that? That's only a bit of what you'll experience. This is only the start." Jace hissed into Sebastian's ear. "Now walk through that portal, unless you want to die at Isabel's whip's end."

Yet however defeated Sebastian was, he was determined to win. Seeing that Magnus was carrying Clary, and was one step away from the portal, he mumbled something under his breath. Suddenly, two large demons appeared at the door.

"MAGNUS GO! NOW!" Magnus did not need another telling. A split second later, he was gone.

Isabel held tightly onto Sebastian with her whip, and whispering into his ear, she said, "Now jump." Pushing Sebastian in front of her, she leaped into the portal too, leaving Alec and Jace with the two demons.

On the other side of the portal, which was the infirmary of the institute, Magnus carried Clary onto one of the beds. Settling her there, he let a single tear drop as he saw how pale and worn out she was, laying there lifeless. Anger suddenly fuelled him as he noticed again the struggling Sebastian and Isabel. _This was all to easy._ He thought. _After all this effort, Sebastian doesn't even put up a decent fight. There's more to this than what meets the eye._

With this thought, Magnus hurried over, and helped Isabel lead Sebastian down the hall. Under the institute, there were hidden cells. Originally developed to devise secret plans or missions, it was well warded. No one got in or out without a special rune drawn from the steele, and as cunning as Sebastian was, he will have a hard time getting out. It was not unlike the cell where they found Clary in, yet it was devoid of torture weapons.

Sebastian was now turning red, as Isabel's leash on the whip did not loosen. Suddenly there was a pop, and shackles appeared in Magnus' hands. "Perks of being a high warlock I guess." Grinned Magnus evilly, "Doing things you shadow hunters can't." That being said, he attached the shackles to each of Sebastian's wrists, and hung them up on the ceiling.

"That should do for now, let's go back and see if the boys are back." Isabel said as they stood looking over at Jonathan. He now had a rough piece of fabric tied between his teeth, hanging by his tiptoes. If looks could kill, both Isabel and Magnus would be dead in a pool of their own blood by now.

Drawing out the rune, the pair left the man in the darkness. The room was even sound- proof, for they could not hear the man's yelling and cursing through his gag. As they hurried back up to the infirmary, they saw that the boys were back. Jace was kneeling by Clary's bed, Alec stood with a hand on his shoulder.

"I should have come for you earlier." said Jace in between his sobs. "It should have been me. It's ok, we have him now. He will pay. Wake up Clary, wake up. Let me know we have not yet lost you. Show me that you're still the…" Even Jace could not finish his sentence as tears trickled down his cheeks and stained the bedsheets. He knew deep in his heart that Clary would never be the same again. No matter how hard they tried or punished Sebastian. He saw by the wounds on her body that the damage done to her was beyond repair. He was beginning to think that he was too late for her, when he suddenly her Alec's voice.

"You saved her in time Jace. That's all that matters." He said as if he read his mind. "Now we need to focus on her recovery."

"Alec's right, Jace, it's crucial that we heal her physical wounds first. The psychological trauma we will deal with after she's been properly bandaged first." Isabel said rather weakly. "I'll take her for a bath."

Nodding silently, Jace let Isabel come to his side. As he put his hands on Clary's red locks, he heard, only very faintly, his whispered name. "Jace…"


End file.
